


The Four Times Soonyoung Used a Pickup Line and the Time Wonwoo Used One Back

by ukwonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonnie/pseuds/ukwonnie
Summary: 'A one-line come on that can sometimes be effective, but usually comes off as cheesy and stupid.'





	1. Attempt #1

**Author's Note:**

> thank u if u decide to read this mess i really quickly finished it off because it had been sitting in my docs for months and i missed writing so here u go  
> comments + kudos are appreciated, i hope you enjoy!

The first time Soonyoung tries it, he and Wonwoo are alone. 

The group had just finished practicing and everyone was making their way out of the studio to either head back to the dorms and get some sleep or going out and pick up some food. It wasn’t unusual for Soonyoung to stay late and mess around in the studio for an hour or two, cleaning up after them or just polishing the choreo a  _ little _ more - even after everyone had told him how perfect it was. 

What was unusual about this situation was that after practice, Wonwoo almost always wanted to head back to the dorm and get some sleep. It was just routine at this point, Wonwoo was always the last to leave but he always made sure to tell Soonyoung not to be too late or to push himself too hard. This time, Wonwoo said goodbye to all of the other members and waited at the back of the studio before Soonyoung noticed him.

“Don’t you want to go back to the dorm with Junhui?,” Soonyoung enquired upon noticing Wonwoo, stretching out across the floor as he watched the other slide down the wall to sit.

Wonwoo replied with a shake of his head, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. “I need to make sure you come home at a decent time.”

“And why do you need to wait behind to tell me that? You say it whenever you leave anyway.”

“But do you ever listen to me?”

Soonyoung pursed his lips, knowing fine well that Wonwoo was aware of the fact he didn’t always listen to his advice. He couldn’t reply, the first reason for that being that Wonwoo knew Soonyoung well enough to know when he was lying and the second reason being he didn’t want to be lectured if he actually admitted how late he stayed back.

Wonwoo seemed pleased with the fact Soonyoung didn’t have the guts to respond, his lips curling up into a small smile before he pulled his phone out.

“I’ll be waiting here until you decide it’s time to leave,” he said, eyes already set intently on the virtual game that he’d pulled up.

“Do you have the time?” Soonyoung asked, a few minutes after silence had fallen over the two and the only sound filling the studio was his shoes squeaking against the floor.

“Almost 1am, why?”

Alright, this was his chance. He had one shot at this, he couldn’t mess it up, “just so I can remember the exact time I fell for you.”

“You didn’t fall, I’ve been watching you this entire time.”

Soonyoung stared blankly at Wonwoo, mouth slightly agape. Did he really not pick up on that? 


	2. Attempt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a bandaid? ‘Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you.

The second time Soonyoung tries it, he completely embarrasses himself in the process.

It was one of their few days off and Wonwoo had decided to drag Soonyoung out because he wanted to buy a new coat. It was getting colder now as it was coming into the winter months and Soonyoung appreciated his friend’s attempts at not getting sick by deciding to wrap up.

Being the amazing friend he is, Soonyoung agreed to go with Wonwoo so they could spend some quality time together. And so he could stay close to the other since he would have an excuse to, considering how chilly it was on that particular day.

The two set off into the shopping district, Soonyoung expressing his delight over all of the Christmas lights illuminating the streets and Wonwoo teasing him about it moments after. Soonyoung knew that Wonwoo held no real malice in his words, mostly due to the fact they were all said with a smile and the same tone he always used while joking with him.

“Just let me enjoy Christmas,” he whined, eyes wandering around all of the sights there were to see. It changed a lot during the festive season and Soonyoung wanted to be able to take it all in. Maybe he’d stop to take some photos if Wonwoo would let him - and maybe he would also pull Wonwoo in for a picture of the two of them. Just because he could.

“I do let you enjoy Christmas, but it’s only the start of December. And we’re here for a completely different reason.”

“Oh come on, you know as soon as December begins  _ everyone _ is festive.”

Wonwoo didn’t respond, although Soonyoung didn’t miss the faint smile that passed over his features before he turned away.

The store they were headed to wasn’t far away, a couple more minutes of walking and they would arrive in no time. To fill the silence in the air between the two of them, Soonyoung began to hum the tunes of some of his favourite Christmas songs, the first being ‘It’s Beginning To Look a Lot Like Christmas’.

As soon as Wonwoo caught onto what he was doing, he began to laugh and pushed his friend slightly on the pavement - this is where it started to go downhill.

Just by Soonyoung’s luck, where he stepped to try and regain his balance from Wonwoo’s push happened to be a patch of ice, which he slipped on and despite his best efforts to stay standing, he fell on his ass.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened as soon as he realised what had happened and he immediately held out a hand, apologising to Soonyoung over and over again.

“It’s alright,” Soonyoung reassured with a laugh, pulling himself to his feet with the help of Wonwoo’s hand, “but I do have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a bandaid? ‘Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

“But you landed... Whatever, we can buy bandaids, get the coat, then go home.”


	3. Attempt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.

The third time Soonyoung tries it, he had done some research.

Searching up ‘best pickup lines’ wasn’t exactly how he imagined his Saturday afternoon going, but Wonwoo really didn’t seem to be getting the message just yet.

“I’m sure I’ve found the  _ perfect _ one to use,” Soonyoung told Jihoon, who was staring into an empty coffee cup as if trying to refill it with his mind. 

“I’m happy for you,” Jihoon replied, with a straight face and the most unenthusiastic tone Soonyoung had ever heard in his life. 

“You’re no fun, Wonwoo will really like this one. I know he will,” Soonyoung stated, freezing in his spot as the door opened and Wonwoo stepped inside.

“It’s so cold out there,” he mumbled, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up before smiling at the two sitting down. “Oh, I didn’t expect both of you to be home-.”

“Wonwoo. I have a question,” Soonyoung said, standing up.

“Yeah?”

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.”

“Tennessee? Isn’t that in America? Soonyoung, I’m from Changwon. I thought you knew that.”

Soonyoung’s face fell and almost on cue, Jihoon burst out into laughter at his friend's failure. Maybe next time.


	4. Attempt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have advanced radiation poisoning? Because you’re glowing.

The fourth time Soonyoung tries it, he was confident that Wonwoo would love this one.

The group had been practicing hard preparing for their comeback which meant that Soonyoung was working hard on putting the finishing touches on the choreography for them. Ever since the first time, Wonwoo had decided that staying back at the studio after hours with Soonyoung was the only way to make sure his friend got home at a decent time. It worked too, because every time Soonyoung saw Wonwoo yawn in the reflection of the mirror, it pushed him to finish up faster so the other could get to bed.

To pass the time while waiting, Soonyoung noticed that Wonwoo had been bring various books with him to read as well as playing video games on his phone. Curiosity got the better of Soonyoung sometimes and he would have to sit down next to Wonwoo for a few minutes just to find out what he was reading about. So far, he knew that Wonwoo had read about the story of a tragic couple who fell in love but they weren’t meant to be (extremely cliché in his opinion), the story of a woman who killed all those who wronged her family (some sort of crime boss story, Soonyoung wasn’t really listening that time) and the story of a young assassin (Wonwoo didn’t go into much detail with that).

This day was no different. Soonyoung had said goodbye to everyone, promised Seungcheol that he wouldn’t stay too late tonight and waited for Wonwoo to return from the bathroom before starting up the music and beginning to go over the choreography to himself. 

He paused every ten minutes or so, scribbling down messy notes that would only make sense to him, otherwise looking like complete gibberish to anyone else who tried to decipher them. Wonwoo had tried many times and failed, only being able to make out his own name in amongst Soonyoung’s chicken scratch he called handwriting.

After working for a considerable amount of time, Soonyoung was once again drawn sit down next to Wonwoo and rest his head on the other’s shoulder, peering at the book he’d brought.

“This is a new one,” Soonyoung mumbled, eyes scanning over the words and picking out character names he’d never seen in any of the previous books.

“Yeah, this one is about a dystopian future after a nuclear war,” Wonwoo replied, tearing his eyes away from the page to look at Soonyoung.

“Interesting,” Soonyoung began, eyes meeting Wonwoo’s before he continued, “one question. Do you have advanced radiation poisoning? Because you’re glowing.”

“I think we would have a huge issue on our hands if I had advanced radiation poisoning.”

“...I know that.”

“Why’d you ask then?”

“Forget it.”


	5. Wonwoo's Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your name is Soonyoung, can I call you soon?

Soonyoung was over it. He thought that these pick up lines would be a fun way to tell Wonwoo how he felt without actually saying how he felt but no, Wonwoo didn’t seem to pick up on any of the hints that Soonyoung was dropping and he swore he was about to go insane.

“You could always, I don’t know, tell him?” Jihoon prompted, watching Soonyoung pace back and forth.

“I can’t just tell him, do you know how embarrassing that would be? And if he turned me down, I could never show my face ever again.”

“Don’t be dramatic, you never know unless you try, right? And even if he does turn you down, so what? The two of you have been friends for long enough I’m sure it wouldn’t change anything anyway.”

Soonyoung stopped pacing, turned to face Jihoon and let out the deepest sigh he could muster. “I guess you’re right. One condition, though, I’m doing it over text.”

“Seriously? Soonyoung, that’s almost as bad as breaking up over text.”

“I don’t care, if I was face to face with him I think I would die.”

“You wouldn’t die.”

“Let me be dramatic in peace, I’m staying here until this is over. Support me.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, moving closer once Soonyoung pulled out his phone so he could see what would happen in the conversation that was about to take place.

 

**soonyoung (9:34pm)  
** uhhHHHh wonwoo?

**wonwoo** **(9:36pm)  
** yeah?

**soonyoung (9:37pm)  
** can i tell you something?

**wonwoo (9:37pm)  
** yes, but if it’s another one of your pick up lines, no

**soonyoung (9:37pm)  
** wait what  
jeon wonwoo WHAT

**wonwoo (9:38pm)  
** how long did you think it’d take for me to notice?

**soonyoung (9:38pm)  
** NOT THIS LONG  
WHAT????

**wonwoo (9:39pm)  
** jokes on you  
i’ve really known this entire time

**soonyoung (9:40pm)  
** wait wait wait  
you knew what i was doing?

**wonwoo (9:40pm)  
** i'm not an idiot  
i wanted to see how long you'd keep it going for though  
a really long time apparently **  
**

**soonyoung (9:41pm)  
** oh  
seriously?

 **wonwoo (9:41pm)  
** yes, seriously  
some of them were god awful soonyoung  
radiation poisoning was the best you could come up with?

**soonyoung (9:43pm)  
** dont JUDGE ME  
im so upset  
you knew the whole time and paid no attention to my efforts?

**wonwoo (9:44pm)  
** as i said, i wanted to see how far you’d take it  
and before you ask, yes i feel the same

**soonyoung (9:45pm)  
** oh?  
well uh  
can i call you? jihoon is here but ill make him leave  
i just dont think i can type very much

**wonwoo (9:46pm)  
** that's alright, i know how much you like to talk anyway  
but one question before that

**soonyoung (9:47pm)  
** yes

**wonwoo (9:47pm)  
** if your name is soonyoung, can i call you soon?  
like literally call you soon, soon as in time  
don’t embarrass me like this it’s a pickup line

**soonyoung (9:48pm)  
** i hate you sometimes

**_Incoming call from ‘Soonyoung’._ **


End file.
